


That Would Be Enough

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blink and you miss it Sexual content, CobyMeppo, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Content, No established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, a person doesn’t need a romantic relationship to be satisfied.
Relationships: Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllo, first time writing a fic! Uh- Coby is actually canonically spelt Koby so.... The title is a Hamilton reference! Let’s strive to write more about this ship, it’s underrated and deserves more love!
> 
> (Takes place sometime, maybe a few months, after the meeting in Water 7)

Koby fell onto his friends chest the second he walked into the door, the poor rosette being exhausted from all the training with Garp. Helmeppo held his friend in his arms and chuckled slightly, Koby snuggled beside him was a familiar sight. The two were close, they’ve been through hell and back together. They were best friends, but they knew there was more to it. Koby and Helmeppo were a lot more physically affectionate than most friends, whether it be leaning on each other while studying or cuddling in bed together, the pair was very hands on.

It was obvious the loved each other more than they should, and it was extremely visible how much affection they had for each other when one of them got hurt. Everyone around them knew that. Even them. Koby loves his stubborn comrade with his whole heart, he was prepared to die for him if necessary. And he was usually the one to initiate the the affection. Helmeppo longed for a deeper relationship, one where he could kiss Koby and show his affection for him as much as he wanted. But he knew that both of them weren’t ready for that, not yet at least. Although their emotions were heavy, they were still Marines. Relationships between officers was against regulations. Helmeppo knew that becoming an admiral was the most important thing in Kobys life. He also knew that Koby would do anything to reach his goal. He wasn’t hurt by that notion.

“What’re you thinking about?” The shorter asked, his head was propped up with one hand. The other was around the blond. Helmeppo smiled at his tired friend, reaching out and brushing a few strands of messy pink hair.

“You.” A simple answer. One that never needed very much explaining. Koby smiled and shut his eyes for a few seconds before opening them up again. He pressed their bodies closer together and savoured the warmth that they shared.

“That’s sweet. I’m thinking about you, too.”

“Oh, really? Please, enlighten me.” Helmeppo mumbled curiously, hands still his Kobys hair. A content sigh slipped out of the others mouth. A silent beat passed through the room, Koby was thinking about what he was going to say next.

“I’m sorry.”

“Wha- For what?” It’s funny how the emotions of a human can change within the time of a few seconds. Helpmeppos loving smile was now changed to a frown of concern. Koby didn’t really enjoy that.

“I dunno. I just feel so bad. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.” That only made the blond worry more. In an attempt to calm down his friend, Koby ran a hand down his cheek with an endearing smile.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about this,” Koby said, making a grab for Helpmeppos hand. “And what we are. I’m talking about us. It’s painfully obvious that both of us want more than what we are. But...” The rosette clearly didn’t have enough words to describe how he felt. Helmeppo brought a hand up to his mouth to silence him.

”Koby, I don’t care about that. I know how you feel, and I feel the same way. But, we just aren’t ready. I know that now.” Helmeppo said the end of his sentence with a pinch of guilt, the memory of a past time when he had gotten to impatient with his feelings and pinned Koby to the nearest wall. Even then, his friend never fought back or told him to stop. “I was selfish back then. I hurt you-“

”You never hurt me.” Koby interrupted, trying to make his point clear that what Helmeppo did never affected him or scared him. “You have no reason to feel guilty.”

”Okay, well you can’t tell me how to feel about my feelings. I do feel guilty. And I feel even worse for using you like that.” The other grumbled in the blonds arms in defeat. 

“So, your okay with what we have now?” Helmeppo nodded and tucked Kobys head into his shoulder, their bodies pushed together comfortably. The taller rubbed his friends back with his index and middle finger as a sign of content.

”I am. Although I want you more than.... Well, this, I only ask that you stay by my side and continue to be my best friend. That would be enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
